Seeing Double
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Samus's first encounter with the SA-X leaves her with more than she bargained for. Not too much else to say about it: Samus's POV. Oneshot. Just because I needed something Metroid Fusion related. Rated T JUST IN CASE


I swear to God they don't pay me enough for these sort of missions.

To start with, I was just thrown in here without knowing what I was doing much. The second I finish one mission they need another one done.

But an evil clone is going too far.

I'm tired of it, I'm tired of something always chasing me down. And another thing: I've been told that it has all my best weapons and everything. In fact, that's where all the weapons I don't have wound up.

Ice Missiles in particular.

Now they DID give me the name, so I'll try and jog my memory…SA-X, I think it was? Yeah, that sounds right. SA-X, the evil clone of me born of the X Parasites.

I'm not entirely sure where I'm headed next, for the time being. I just destroyed a massive X Parasite known as Cyclops-X, according to the computer.

This suit is getting a bit sweaty. I try to reach to wipe the sweat from my forehead, but to no avail when the back of my hand hits my visor. I laugh at my own forgetfulness sometimes, and this would be one of those times.

I look up and around at Sector 2. It's only been a few minutes…I think.

But look how much the place changed…

Most of the enemies around me are frozen into cocoons of some sort, and the ground is covered with various vegetation. The whole area is being overrun by plants from nowhere. What am I supposed to do about it exactly?

That area over there looks weak.

It only takes one charged blast from me to destroy it, surprisingly enough. I don't even bother looking down, but the moment I jump I start to hear something.

As I land in the narrow area only big enough for my Morph Ball form, I roll myself over to the area that I remember can be bombed, and I look down.

Me.

This must be it. The SA-X that I was told about so many times.

Other than the menacing footsteps, it doesn't look too strong. I shut my eyes in preparation for the recoil as I plant a bomb.

I can take this thing on now, no problem.

As the bomb goes off, I drop through the floor, staring down the SA-X as it marches towards the door. I smirk inside that infected suit of mine at the sight of it.

It doesn't look THAT strong.

My strongest weapons aren't required here much, and without taking another thought into my head, I fire a missile at it.

The thing turns around lightning fast, and I hear a faint chinking sound of missile against metal as it is tossed against the floor.

The SA-X gazes at me for a split second, and my smirk is melted off my face as the dreaded Ice Missile whizzes through the air, exploding itself comfortably in my stomach, not protected against much because of my weak suit.

I can't move my legs.

Or anything else for that matter. I'm frozen solid…and the SA-X doesn't look too happy.

I unfreeze in the nick of time to transform into a Morph Ball and dodge the oncoming Super Missile.

It looks strong enough to be a worthy opponent for me, and the first battle against a powerful adversary I've had in a long time. I plant four Morph Balls throughout the room, but…

I gasp a little when, peeking out of my visor in Morph Ball form, I see another Samus-like Morph Ball before my eyes.

I must be losing my mind: I'm seeing double against this thing.

Then again, the SA-X IS my direct, exact clone.

Direct, exact, perfect clone that I can't destroy…

I stand up, dodging what it has just planted, appearing to be a bomb.

But at closer look…how did the thing get my Power Bombs?

I run to the far corner of the room, pressing myself against the wall.

This was a foolish move on my part.

The SA-X blasts me with another Ice Missile, and this time I can't dodge the oncoming Super Missile. I shout in agony as it detonates.

Here I am, Samus Aran, pressed against this wall, praying for mercy against the SA-X…

If I can just get out…

On the inside of the suit, I can feel myself bleeding. My head has hit the top of the visor very painfully from being blown back against the wall by that Super Missile, and blood is streaming down my face. I feel dizzy. Dizzy and exhausted, as if I can't even stand the idea of facing this thing any longer.

It's a straight shot to the door, and this is my last chance, or Samus Aran is a goner.

I go into Morph Ball form, just narrowly dodging an Ice Missile being fired above me. I swiftly roll between the SA-X's legs and make a clear shot for the door.

It's all down to this, and I feel my heart pounding out of my chest right now.

The SA-X raises its arm, preparing to fire off one last Super Missile, and this will most definitely be the last one if it hits.

I get up out of Morph Ball form and make a dash for the door. One blast from a charged beam and it's open.

My legs are carrying me as fast as they can go, and the sound of a Super Missile coming towards me really sets my fear into motion.

I'm going to die here.

As if by instinct and out of exhaustion, I shut my eyes and prepare for the painful embrace of death to overwhelm me. My legs give out from under me, and I feel myself go flying.

And suddenly, everything goes dark.

I open my eyes and look behind me. The door is closed, and I am…still alive?

Just barely, though. I can see the smoke from the explosion still fresh and drifting through the cracks in the door.

I struggle to stand up, but I can't move an inch. My whole body is wracked with pain and I feel different areas going numb at this point.

My blonde hair is caked with blood and its hard to even breathe properly. I feel several areas on my body oozing with blood from the impact of the ground, and I can't do much else right now.

I close my eyes for what feels like a moment, but I don't know where I am anymore.

Am I still alive, or am I dead?

Did I…did I defeat the SA-X?

No, something inside me knows that isn't the answer. If I've learned anything from this encounter, it's that the SA-X won't go down without a fight. A long, hard fight that will leave me drained of energy and on the last of my supplies.

This SA-X…I need to know more about it.

With what feeble strength I have left in my body, I take a deep breath and push myself up and off the ground. I try to ignore the haunting sound of footsteps in my head, and I begin to limp towards the Navigation Room.

Destroying the SA-X will just have to wait.


End file.
